Madame Scraboubou
by Doupi
Summary: Voilà le surnom trouvé par Rachel sur le bord d'une fontaine, un jour ensoleillé. Et si les nuages qui se précipitaient depuis le matin pour effacer ce ciel bleu n'était que des mots qu'un peu de silence peut tout simplement effacer ? Quinn et Rachel sont ensembles depuis un moment mais la voix de Rachel vient se mettre entre elles. Après tout, on peut entendre mais ne pas écouter
1. Juste une question de Silence

**Je suis occupée à faire un grand ménage dans mes fictions depuis que j'ai décidé de m'inscrire sur AO3 (et oui, ça permet tellement plus de choses comme télécharger les histoires ect.). Du coup, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans mes histoires mais voici un petit quelque chose que j'ai retrouvé au fond d'un dossier. **

**Si vous n'êtes pas du forum Who Run The World, cette histoire sera une inédite pour vous (à ma connaissance). Je l'ai écrite à la suite d'une nuit d'écriture où je me suis retrouvée Challengée par plusieurs auteurs et en voici le résultat. Elle est en deux parties et la deuxième partie arrive tout de suite.**

**Originellement appelée Juste une question de Silence mais je trouve que ça n'est vrai que pour le premier chapitre. **

Allongée sur l'herbe, je pense, regardant le ciel bleu afficher des nuages de plus en plus nombreux. C'est étrange de les voir prendre une forme particulière que l'on croit reconnaitre mais dès que l'on tourne la tête, celle-ci s'efface et notre regard en crée une nouvelle pour la remplacer. Le soleil perce encore avec facilité et caresse ma peau de ses rayons brûlants. Quelques heures que je suis ici mais rien n'a bougé, rien n'a été dérangé. La plaine reste vide, les enfants sont encore à l'école, leurs mamans au travail.

Il y a juste moi. Moi qui ne sais pas ce que je fais là. On dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas quitter une dispute mais en parler. Aujourd'hui, elle m'a dit de me taire, qu'elle ne supportait plus d'entendre ma voix. Ma voix, ce qui fait que je suis moi. Dès lors, comment ne pouvais-je pas accéder à sa requête ? Je m'étais tue, j'avais enfilé un pull et j'étais sortie dans la fraicheur du petit matin. Elle ne voulait pas ma voix, elle ne m'aurait pas non plus. Maintenant, il est presque 11h et elle n'est toujours pas là.

Je sais que son métier lui prend beaucoup de temps et que parfois, elle se bat avec ses mots qui ne veulent pas sortir. Je sais que mes sessions d'entrainement sont longues et rigoureuses. Je sais que c'est une dormeuse et que je suis une lève-tôt. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais maintenant de notre couple. Je ne sais plus où nous en sommes, si même nous sommes encore quelque part. Alors je reste ici. Ici où elle me trouvera.

Ici où nous nous sommes rencontrées à nouveau il y a un an. Un rendez-vous qu'on avait pris quand on s'était séparées, chacune de notre côté, à la fin de nos études, une promesse que l'on s'était faites de se retrouver dix ans après. Et nous l'avions fait. Il n'y avait pas eu de mots, pas de paroles. Nous qui aimions nous exprimer, nous en avions profité pour nous taire. Le parc vivait, respirait autour de nous et éclatait en cris forts ou murmurés mais nous n'avions rien dit. Un peu de silence dans cet océan de paroles qui nous avait rapprochées puis éloignées l'une de l'autre. Ses yeux s'étaient accrochés aux miens. Nous avions juste échangé des regards et ceux-ci parlaient pour nous. Ils ont fait passer la tendresse, la joie, le bonheur, la chaleur, l'envie. Rien ne s'était passé cette nuit-là. Nous nous étions simplement tenues l'une l'autre et j'avais souri quand son ronflement avait pris possession de la chambre.

C'était facile. Les mots n'avaient pas encore fait leur chemin entre nous. Mais ils n'ont pas tardé à nous rattraper et ce silence qui nous avait réunies était parti en fumée. Je regarde ma montre : 11h15. J'ai peur de relever ma tête, d'écarter mes yeux de ce ciel bleu et tranquille pour m'apercevoir qu'elle n'est pas là. Et pourtant, je le fais. Je me redresse et laisse mon espoir parcourir le parc autour de moi. Presque vide. Une simple silhouette se tient, les mains dans les poches, à côté de la fontaine. Je n'en aperçois que l'ombre mais mon cœur m'apprend tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Je me relève, incapable de garder cette distance entre nous. Si le silence a marché une première fois, peut-être recommencera-t-il sa magie ? Qui sait ? Les mains dans mes poches arrières, je m'approche, regard baissé, honte inscrite sur le visage. Je suis prête à faire un effort, à ne plus chanter à quatre heures du matin sous la douche, à respecter ce silence dont elle a besoin mais comprend-t-elle ce qu'elle me demande de sacrifier ?

Ma voix, c'est moi. C'est ma voix qui lui a promis que ce serait pour toujours, c'est ma voix qui la demandera en mariage. Peut-on conjuguer le silence avec la parole ? On devrait le savoir après une année aux côtés de l'autre et pourtant … Pourtant, elle préfèrera toujours la solitude d'un livre de papier, là où je ne vivrais que pour les applaudissements et les cris d'une foule déchainée. Cela fait-il de nous des personnes impropres à vivre ensemble ? Devrions-nous nous séparer pour mieux nous retrouver ?

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas et déjà sa présence m'intoxique. Qui sait ? Moi, je sens qu'elle est la personne de ma vie. Sans un mot, je me glisse à ses côtés sur ce banc de pierre usée et polie. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et joue avec ses doigts. Une seconde passe et je sens son regard vert-ambre se poser sur moi. Il n'y a plus d'orage, plus que la chaleur d'un soleil d'été dans un parc tranquille. La fontaine qui jaillit à côté de moi, le cadre parfait. Délicatement, je sors une petite boite de ma poche et la glisse entre ses doigts.

Elle est surprise. Ses yeux s'agrandissent quand elle comprend. Sa réponse murmurée me parvient à peine dans ce silence qui nous enveloppe :

—Ah.

Mes yeux se ferment et j'attends la sentence. Celle qui condamne. Elle presse ma main et je relève la tête comprenant sa demande silencieuse. Elle lit le sérieux dans mes yeux et pour la première fois, c'est Quinn qui parle haut et fort :

— Bien sûr que oui.

— C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, lui répondis-je gentiment.

— Dommage, je pouvais te complimenter sur ta taille lilliputienne, sur ta fascination pour Xena et les cris que tu essayes de reproduire parfois, je pouvais …

J'interromps sa diatribe par ce que je fais de mieux. Je l'embrasse. Sa bouche au goût différent m'apprend qu'elle a dû céder à la tentation et fumer une Lucky strike avant de venir. L'arrière-goût de menthe me fait dire qu'elle a voulu me le cacher en mâchant un chewing-gum. Je m'écarte et la fusille du regard.

— Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! se défend-t-elle promptement quand elle comprend.

—Fais pas l'innocente, la coupé-je avant qu'elle ne trouve un argument pour se défendre, tu as fumé.

—Grrr, s'énerve-t-elle devant mon reproche avant de jurer à voix basse, je te préférais silencieuse.

—Hé, m'exclamé-je en la frappant sur le haut du bras.

Son rire cristallin m'apprend que ce n'était qu'une blague. Si elle pense que j'en oublie la raison principale, elle se trompe … et elle va vite s'en rendre compte. J'ouvre la bouche prête à lui demander des comptes quand nous sommes brutalement interrompues.

— Iiiiiiiiiiiiii, c'est Quinn Fabray. Maman, je veux une photo, je veux une photo avec elle.

Je laisse ma tête retomber contre sa poitrine, soufflant ma frustration. Ma future femme est plus connue que moi. Il faudra bien que je m'y fasse un jour. Elle rit discrètement avant de se détacher pour prendre cette foutue photo. Je m'éloigne de quelques pas vers la fontaine, attendant patiemment de pouvoir reprendre là où on en était. Le marbre est usé, vieilli, couvert de graffitis. Ici, un je t'aime Scraboubou. Là un dessin ressemblant curieusement à un arbre, à moins que ça ne soit un balai à chiotte. Tout dépend de comment on le regarde.

Ses bras retrouvent ma taille et m'enlacent tandis que je me demande encore ce que l'auteur a voulu représenter. Son corps se presse contre le mien et je me laisse bercer. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule, mes mains se posent sur les siennes, je sens la fraicheur de l'anneau contre ma paume et je souris. Quelques mois, quelques mois et cette magnifique jeune femme sera mienne. Elle semble comprendre mes pensées car elle se tourne pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Je croise son regard et n'y lit que l'amour. Les mots sortent de ma bouche avant que je puisse les retenir :

— Je t'aime, Scraboubou.

Un éclat de rire salue ce nouveau surnom trouvé sur le rebord d'une fontaine mais qui lui convient à merveille. Quelques mois, quelques mois et je serai madame Scraboubou.

**La suite arrive :)**


	2. Une journée à planifier

**Et voici la suite qui j'espère vous amusera tout autant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant, je me mets à l'écriture du reste que ça soit Glee ou mon crossovers OUaT/Glee ou encore l'os OUaT que je prévois. à Bientôt donc :)**

J'ouvris les yeux, parfaitement éveillée. Le corps de Quinn me pressait contre le matelas et je ne voulus pas bouger pour ne pas la réveiller à son tour. Mes bras l'enlacèrent et la tinrent en sécurité sous la couette. Je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir quelle date nous étions. Le grand jour était pour demain. Ce soir, Quinn me quitterait pour la nuit et nous ne nous reverrions que le lendemain quand je marcherais vers l'autel.

Je soupirai de contentement avant de me figer de peur que ce mouvement ne l'ai sortie de ce sommeil trop léger qu'elle avait en fin de nuit. Ce soir, dans exactement 14heures et 26 minutes, Quinn s'en irait grâce au taxi qui devait venir la prendre à 19 heures précise. Et chez les Taxi New Yorkais, la précision était de mise. Il lui fallait donc être sur le trottoir à cette heure-là. Remontant le temps, je fixai le moment de nos adieux à 18h … assez pour avoir l'occasion de la déshabiller et rhabiller une fois.

A 19h10, Kurt ferait son entrée suivi des garçons. Cela avait été source de malentendus voire de disputes entre Quinn et moi. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser aux mains de Finn, de Puck et de Sam. Comme si je souhaitais qu'elle passe la nuit avec Santana, Brittany et Mercedes, ce n'était pas la présence de cette dernière qui allait empêcher les deux premières de tenter un mouvement sur ma femme … future femme.

Je serrai les poings à cette pensée, égratignant sans le vouloir son dos nu. Heureusement, pas une protestation ne franchit ses lèvres et son discret ronflement ne s'interrompit pas. A 19h15, nous nous dirigerions vers une boite de nuit. Finn et Puck voulaient une excuse pour avoir le droit à quelque striptease, Kurt voulait boire et moi je voulais passer le temps. C'était le meilleur compromis auquel nous étions arrivés avec l'approbation de Quinn. Tous ensembles, nous y resterions jusqu'à ne plus savoir marcher ou du moins jusqu'à 3h du matin suivant pour moi.

Nous coucherions à l'hôtel adjacent et le réveil était programmé à 08h00 selon Finn ou 7h30 pour Kurt et moi. Là, Kurt – saviez-vous qu'il est devenu un créateur de génie ? – devait me faire découvrir la robe que Quinn avait choisie pour moi et me maquiller. Selon lui, c'était l'affaire de quelques heures pour me faire ressembler à quelque chose digne d'être sorti des mains de Kurt Hummel. J'avais simplement roulé des yeux à ce commentaire.

La limousine qui devait nous prendre de l'hôtel était prévue à 11h30. Le trafic me faisait peur mais Quinn, grâce à son statut de célébrité – ai-je mentionné que ma future femme est plus célèbre que moi ? – avait réussi à obtenir une escorte policière. Il faut dire que notre mariage était l'événement de cette fin d'hiver et la presse était sur les dents. Tout scoop juteux ferait les gros titres le lendemain. Bref, grâce à la police, mon arrivée était prévue à midi pile devant les marches de l'église.

Là, j'avais droit à 34 minutes pour poser, prendre des photos avec mes fans … et succomber à ma nervosité avant d'avoir le droit d'entrer dans l'église. Quinn devait me précéder d'une vingtaine de minutes afin que nous ne nous croisions pas avant l'instant final, celui où il serait trop tard pour reculer.

Six minutes me permettaient de passer de l'entrée de l'église au pied de l'autel selon un schéma compliqué fait de passages secrets, de couloirs dérobés qui seraient heureusement remis en état pour l'occasion. Quinn y avait veillé et déboursé l'argent pour. Et la musique était chorégraphiée à la seconde près, il s'agissait donc de ne pas manquer mon entrée mais que je sois maudite si Rachel Berry manque un repère une fois dans sa vie !

Rachel Berry sera à l'heure peu importe les difficultés que je pourrai rencontrer. Un mince sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que je récitai en silence les vœux que j'allais prononcer demain. Je les avais écrits moi-même, n'en déplaise à Quinn qui ne s'y attendrait pas. La cérémonie serait courte : une brève présentation de cinq minutes – cinq longues et embarrassantes minutes puisqu'on en profitait pour ressortir des vieilles photos et croyez-moi, il n'y a pas toujours de quoi être fier – puis l'échange des vœux – quatre minutes très précisément pour le mien – et enfin, nous devions unir nos destins par un oui fatidique à 13h très exactement afin de pouvoir retransmettre la cérémonie au journal en direct – une exigence de l'agent de Quinn.

Nous signerons les registres et puis pourrons enfin goûter à un premier bain de foule à 13h30. Là, nous nous dirigerions vers le restaurant que Quinn avait choisi et dont je ne savais rien pour une réception de trois heures chorégraphiées comme du papier à musique avec entrées, plats et dessert à volonté. La soirée se clôturerait par un bal donné dans l'hôtel de mon choix et une nuit de noce sur place avant de nous envoler pour les …

Un baiser sur ma clavicule interrompt mes pensées et me ramène vers le présent, vers ma presque femme parfaitement réveillée et nue dans mes bras. Au diable demain, ce soir, je vais déjà profiter de ce matin.

Je rouvris les yeux, parfaitement en alerte. Le corps de Quinn me pressait toujours contre le matelas et je ne voulus pas bouger pour ne pas la réveiller à nouveau. Mes bras l'enlacèrent et la tinrent en sécurité sous la couette. Le chant des oiseaux me parvenait par la fenêtre maintenue ouverte par notre Bescherelle et me rappela que le grand jour était pour demain. Ce soir, Quinn me quitterait pour la nuit et nous ne nous reverrions que le lendemain quand je marcherais vers l'autel.

Je resserrai ma prise autour d'elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle me quitte si vite. Ce soir, dans exactement 12 heures et 06 minutes, Quinn s'en irait grâce au taxi qui devait venir la prendre – et chez les Taxi New Yorkais, la précision était de mise. Il lui fallait donc être sur le trottoir à cette heure-là. Remontant le temps, je refixai le moment de nos adieux à 17h30 … assez pour avoir l'occasion de la déshabiller et rhabiller une fois, voire de commencer une journée de sexe intense.

Oui, voilà ce qui aurait dû, pu se passer … mais depuis que je connais Quinn je sais que rien ne se passe comme prévu. J'ai même prévu un plan de secours quand elle a rechigné à suivre mon emploi du temps parfaitement minuté. Le plan C – C comme catastrophe – aurait pu être un plan M – M comme mystère – et impliquait un vieil ami, un très vieil ami. Nous ne l'avions plus vu depuis la première année d'existence de Glee à l'issue de laquelle il s'était fait transféré dans une nouvelle école mais ses talents de danseurs seront très appréciés pour entrainer Quinn aujourd'hui. Parce que Quinn m'a avouée n'avoir rien fait pendant ses cours de danse en solo avec Brittany – vous pouviez rêver pour que je laisse Santana seule avec Quinn, une nuit était suffisant et on en connait le résultat – et Quinn ne connaissait donc pas notre chorégraphie. Vous parlez d'un désastre.

Quand je repense à toutes les sornettes, toutes les calembredaines dont elle m'a abreuvée ces dernières semaines pour me faire croire le contraire. J'en tremblerai presque de rage. Mais on ne fera pas avaler une béchamel ratée à un vieux singe, je la connais ma future femme et j'ai bien vu qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Heureusement, après mes investigations et ses aveux, je reste calme et m'empare de mon téléphone dont je ne me sépare plus depuis ce jour-là dans le parc – et pour ceux qui se demanderaient, je n'ai absolument pas développé une phobie à ce sujet la nomophobie, très peu pour moi. Il faut dire que l'anecdote est cocasse pour mon entourage. En effet, intoxiquée par la chlorophylle ambiante de ce parc de 200 hectares, j'avais perdu tout sens de l'orientation et je m'étais retrouvée seule dans la forêt sans pouvoir appeler à l'aide. Il avait presque fallu monter une équipe de secours – constituée de Santana, Brittany et Finn, Quinn s'était évanouie sous le choc de la nouvelle – pour me mettre la main dessus.

Nous avions notre dernier cours aujourd'hui et si Brittany et Santana étaient parfaites pour m'apprendre à moi, Quinn n'avait jamais pu s'y faire quand elles enseignaient en tandem. Notre danse en pâtissait et que je sois maudite si Rachel Berry pèche par faiblesse de sa partenaire. Dès lors, j'avais été cherché le meilleur, celui qui allait montrer à Quinn comment se tenir et redresser le menton pour assumer sa position de leader dans notre danse à deux et accessoirement lui apprendre la chorégraphie.

Bon, peut-être que le meilleur était ambitieux, disons le second, voire le troisième après Mike, en tout cas, qui n'était pas disponible. Mais quand Mike avait compris mon désarroi, il m'avait rappelé l'existence de son coéquipier, footballeur et incroyable danseur comme lui et que j'avais eu l'occasion de croiser quand je fréquentais Puck et Finn plus souvent. Quelques recherches me permirent de retrouver sa grande stature souple de noir sachant parfaitement bouger dans un casino de Las Vegas où il était croupier. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour le faire venir et lui rappeler ces rêves de gloire filmographique – peut-être que s'il s'y prenait bien, il décocherait le contrat tournant autour des livres de ma femme.

Et puis, le faire venir était une manière de me racheter pour ne plus lui avoir parlé lorsqu'il avait changé d'école – même si je dois l'avouer, il ne parlait pas beaucoup pendant Glee. Bref, il me fallait un danseur, j'avais gagné un joueur de football noir dansant aussi bien que Mike.

Heureusement, cela résolut le problème de la chorégraphie et je pus passer l'heure à regarder Quinn évoluer. Une brève répétition de dix minutes ensemble et nous étions prêtes. Ou c'est ce que je fis croire à notre ami avant d'entrainer ma future femme dégoulinante de sueur vers les douches … Je ne suis qu'humaine après tout et il ne me restait qu'une heure et une vingtaine de minutes avant que nous soyons séparées pour la nuit.

Le lendemain :

Cela devait être la journée la plus incroyable de ma vie. Depuis que Quinn a dit oui à ma demande en mariage, je n'ai cessé de rebondir dans la vie. Un peu trop d'ailleurs mais nous n'avions pas atteint à nouveau le point de rupture et Quinn m'avait confié aimer ma voix, tout comme elle aime le silence. Il me fallait trouver une juste balance entre les deux.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui tout allait mal. Cela avait commencé par un pneu crevé, du retard dans la cérémonie car nous n'avions plus retrouvé le pasteur et nous voilà maintenant coincées ensembles dans cet ascenseur qui avait failli à nous emmener au 7ème ciel. Nous étions coincées. Coincées, bloquées, prisonnières, depuis maintenant cinq heures. Notre désir ne parvenait plus à se réprimer : emprisonnées à quatre étages du sol mais pas encore au ciel pour autant. Nos regards s'échangeaient des promesses pour plus tard : des promesses de feu, de glace, de cette passion que nous avions su garder.

Au début, nous avions hurlé, tempêté, pesté. Mais l'hôtel était vide ou tout le monde trop soûl pour se rendre compte que nous n'étions plus présentes. A notre propre fête de mariage. J'en voudrais toute ma vie à Quinn d'avoir souhaité jeter un petit coup d'œil à notre suite, d'avoir eu envie d'un petit extra avant la grande nuit. A cause de cela, nous étions interdites de notre propre fête. Quand la lumière avait faibli, l'arrêt brusque m'avait alertée que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Si j'avais su.

Les bras de Quinn s'étaient instinctivement portés autour de ma taille. Sans doute pensait-elle que j'allais craquer. Rien à faire, ma panique n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus. C'est elle qui hurla, tempêta et voulut passer par le plafond pour sortir de cette boite de métal qui la tenait éloignée des verres d'alcool. Moi, je la regardais faire. J'étais calme, je le suis encore. Une simple pensée avait filtrée dans mon esprit : plus de courant, plus de caméras. Un vieux fantasme avait refait surface.

Quinn se tordant sous mes doigts, Quinn m'emmenant au septième ciel dans un ascenseur, la forme n'avait cessé de varier dans les quatre dernières heures. Il me restait à céder ou à résister. Cette torture ne semblait pas vouloir s'achever et mon imagination productive était à son service. A mon grand malheur, nous portions toutes les deux des longues robes. Du coin de l'œil, je surveillais cette caméra qui m'empêchait de passer à l'action et si un pervers quelconque se trouvait derrière ? Pouvais-je en toute âme et confiance lui offrir le visuel de Quinn Fabray se laissant aller complètement et succombant à un orgasme ?

Et puis, le voyant clignota passant du rouge au noir éteint. Et si ? L'ascenseur grinça un peu et le bruit me tira de mes pensées. Je me relevais du coin où je m'étais isolée et m'approchai de ma femme. Ma main s'aventura jusqu'à son poignet et tira sa main vers mon corps. Je jouais distraitement avec son alliance, attendant qu'elle cesse de triturer les commandes. Mon geste n'attira pas son attention. Cela devint alors un jeu. Combien faudrait-il pour faire oublier à Quinn Fabray, reine des Glaces, l'endroit où elle se trouvait ?

Tout mon corps participa, exprimant ce désir que je ne pouvais plus contenir. Je me rapprochai d'elle encore, la plaquant contre la paroi, laissant mes lèvres s'approcher de la peau nue de son cou. Fantômes déclenchant des frissons de plaisir, presque des petits cris qui lui échappèrent et je mis ma main sur sa bouche tout en lui montrant de l'autre le haut-parleur. Ils pouvaient nous entendre, encore une fois, le silence serait notre allié.

Elle comprit mon message. Son sourire me réchauffa le cœur et je lui préparai une surprise. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas … c'est moi qui mènerais la danse. Avec toute ma force, je la plaquai contre une des parois. Laissons nos corps s'exprimer.

**Enfin, je devrais dire à très bientôt :)**


End file.
